chapter 1: property of a lady
by Vindel mauser
Summary: natsuru senou,average high school student that thanks to a twist of fate has become a kampfer:elite fighters with amazing skill.bonds will be forged, blood will be shed and battles will be fought to the last breath in this particular fanfiction.


Disclaimer: i do not own kampfer or anything related to it and it belongs to their respective owners.

Kampfer novelisation. same characters(probably add some from the manga later on), same setting, slightly different scenarios and situations. There will be some romance as well in later chapters like in the anime. Last but not least there is some bad language spread around but its quite self-contained so it shouldnt be a problem here.

Chapter 1: property of a lady.

"uh...?"

Natsuru senou slowly opened his eyes waked up by an extrange voice

"hello there! You have been choosed as a kampfer by the moderators"

"hold your three o clock in the morning, buddy. who the hell are you?"

"over here in your shelve"

"wait a minute ... harakiri tiger? The doll is talking?!

Woah its like my chest as inflated a-and my butt as well!

Now that i realize my voice sounds a bit girly ...

And where did this bracalet come from?!"

"ah yes all the kampfers must be female, no exceptions but hey at last you can turn back into a guy. Takes a while before you get used to it just to let you know"

"You!!"

the enraged girl takes the stuffed animal in one movement filled with anger

"tell me you satan minion why did you do this to me!"

"natsuru, take it easy. Im just a messenger sent by the moderators they didnt give me any details, please lemme go!"

"Aah ..." her hands suddenly loose up and the possesed toy falls in the floor.

"this must be one of those dreams, right! Like the one with those russian commandos and the pool filled with nacho cheese"

"you want to sleep now? I can help you with that"

"eh?"

With distinctive agility the tiger doll jumps and delivers a round house kick to natsuru head leaving her Unconscious.

The loud noise of his alarm wakes him up the following morning, 6:30 time to get ready for another boring day at the school, but he is still confused about his apparent dream touching his chest just to be sure everything was in place.

"i knew it was just another crazy nightmare"

While getting ready for his journey of daily knowledge he cant help to shift his attention to the bizarre stuffed animal sitting in his shelve next to his book of modern warfare.

"that thing gives me creeps. I only accepted it because it was a gift from sakura. Well at last she was considered enough to give me a present. Still i dont remmember having this bloody bracelet attached to my arm, man i cant take it off"

To his dissmay the stuffed tiger with the distinctive gut hanging out turns his head to him.

"good morning, natsuru!" says the doll with an upbeat tone

"mother of god! Dont tell me you are the devil!"

"take it easy, man. Im not a demon, monster or something you made with your mind. I already told you before im a messenger sent by the moderators like an angel or something like that"

"you full of shit right?"

"ahem, no. See that bracelet?

Its the proof of a contract as long has you wear it your strenght is guaranteed. You will become a kampfer: elite fighters destined to fight.

"so how do i take it off?"

"you cant, oh i almost forgot to tell you: If the bracelet starts to glow it means there is another kampfer nearby, you will turn into a girl. Dont freak out if you cant transform back inmediatly it takes some days until you get used to it

"pretty straight forward, huh pal?" the now enraged teenager asks with a straight face

"what did you expect? im made of thread and cotton!"

"i dont have time to mess around with hallucinations you see im a good student. Take care of my house until i get back or im gonna gut you with a propper knife and then set you on fire, ok?

"sure no worries"

As the young man walks by the neighborhood a cloud of doubts regarding his mental health is formed in his head, but when he reaches the bus stop a few blocks ahead everything becomes clear for him Thanks to the tender smile of kaede sakura the subject of natsurus silent affections

"hello natsuru, how have you been?"

"good morning, sakura. Im fine and you"

"im well, say how is the harakiri tiger i gave you? I hope its healty"

"its so healthy that it even looks alive(its not like im gonna tell her im I've gone insane thanks to the damned doll) "hey thats a cool bracelet, how do you make it glow?" "ha ha ... what?" The surprised youngster then remmembers his stuffed friend words while watching the strong shining emmited from the bracelet. "now that you mention it im feeling pretty sick, I better go see a doctor!"adds with an almost shaking voice. "you sure? i can take you with a good medic if you like" "thanks but i gotta go now, Take care!" Inmediatly he starts running in general direction as fast has he can but after a certain distance the loud sound of a detonation followed by a projectile that hits a wall in front of him makes the scared teenager hit the pavement for cover. "jesus!" But his attention is shifted inmediatly at the perfectly rounded pair of breasts now attached to his body. The sight is quite bizarre but it doesnt last long as the now female natsuru switch her view at the red headed babe wearing a familiar shool uniform, a bracelet like the one she has and holding down a trusty colt M1911 in all its .45 glory heading his way. "hey! So you want to die in the floor like a fucking dog or what?" The blue haired girl stands up with her hands in the hair and a terrified expression "c,mon girl. Dont tell me you are gonna shoot an unarmed bystander" "see if a care!" The atmosphere is then surrounded by loud detonations and projectile hitting each time closer to natsuru as she runs for cover displaying newly acquired reflexes and agility that allow her to scape the attacker aim. "damn it stop this nonsense! Why are you doing this in the first place?!" "shut the fuck up and die! All i know is that we are kampfers and you are dying here" "no way out, eh? But! You already unloaded your eight shots!!" says natsuru as she rushes at the red head with impressive speed. Her fist is able to land in the other girl body sending her a few meters back due the sheer force of the hit followed by a fireball launched out of natsuru fist that manages to hit a concrete pole behind the mysterious girl "what the hell was that!" the blue haired lass exclaims in disbelief "a zauber! Not bad but i dont have to hold back anymore. Tell me your name before i sent you to suck the devil cock! "im senou natsuru ... and you?" "akane mishima, you better remmember it, punk" "Oh shit Get down!" Akane is pushed by natsuru moments before the damaged steel and concrete pole lands on her. The result is both girls engaged in quite a compromising postion in the middle of the street. Akane then stands up staring directly at the bracelet worn by her saviour. "Why did you do that?" She ask at the girl still laying in the middle of the street. " because you owe me some answers first" "what an asshole" says the other girl and quickly leaves the scene. "wait! Shit, she is gone ... but that uniform its from my school i have never seen that girl before tough. Better get going now i dont wanna be here when someone comes to clean this mess" Its lunchtime in seitetsu high school that is currently divided in an area exclusive to boys and another for girls. and natsuru is in his chair staring blankly at the window. Talking dolls, turning into a girl that throws napalm out of the hands, assesination attempts too much has happened in only one morning and his mind is on the verge of insanity. The mental trip is interrupted by igashida, one of his many classmates. "Hey dude, there is a chick asking for you outside" The distant young man reacts surprised. "you know her?! What does she look like?! "calm down man its just a girl, she wont bite you or anything. Now go and say hello its not polite to keep a lady waiting" "Easy for you to say. No one has tried to kill you" "now you are just making shit up be a man for once in your life" "just wish me luck(he is right time to bite the bullet. They were going to find me sooner or later anyways) says natsuru as he stands up and heads to the door completely serious and with a strong and firm footing. "excuse me, are you natsuru senou?" "yes i am. How can i help you? Responds the young man looking straight to the girl eyes, not exactly the one he was specting, shorter, less prominent atributes, different hair and wearing a pair of glasses. "um ... im the librarian from year 2 class 4 my name is akane mishima. This is not the place to talk would you please come with me?" says the girl with distinctive shyness looking away to evade his glare. "A-Akane mishima ... hey whats going on here?" "ill explain you later. Trust me i dont want to fight you or anything. Lets go" "just tell me where are we going" "the school library no one will bother us there" When the couple arrive at the library an eerie atmosphere of absolute silence surrounds them only interrupted by the sounds of their footsteps. "im sorry about all the problems i caused you this morning. Every time i transform into a kampfer i become really aggresive and foul-mouthed. Please forgive me." "so its really you. C,mon there is nothing to forgive but tell me why did you stopped attacking me? I tought kampfers were supposed to fight each other" "well thats not exactly true, i found out that you are my allie. Black suicidal rabbit told me that the enemy kampfers wear red bracelets" "black suicidal rabbit ... Isnt that one of those entrail animals dolls? I got an harakiri tiger that started spouting all this nonsense to me this morning, didnt give me any important info other than how the transformation thing works" "did he tell you what kind of weapons a kampfer use?" "no, little bastard didnt" "well there are three types: gewehr: Practically any kind of guns. Schwert: bladed weapons and zauber: magic that can be controlled at will" "now i know! And knowing is half the battle. By the way when did you started transforming ? "about six months ago, but i ve never seen any other chosen one until this morning thank god we are partners" "Yes im relieved as well say, akane-chan what are y--..." but he his interrupted thanks to the familiar figure of a colt .45 being pressed against his mouth. "Yo, shithead! You got a lot of balls to call me chan. Trying to sound all nice and polite" "woah wait a minute. Why did you tranformed?" "... there must be another kampfer inbound!" "ah shit. Akane, you listening to that?" "yeah. It sounds like ... chains" A storm is then unleashed in the library. Bookshelves are thorn apart by an invisible force. Trought the cloud of dust two short swords attached to long chains emerge like bloodthirsty hawks. Natsuru barely blocks one with his contract bracelet and akane avoids the other one by a few inches. "Damn it that hurt!Akane are you ok?" says natsuru who has just changed into his female counterpart. "ahh i think i got hit, this bitch his gonna pay!" adds her while she puts her hand in her abdomen just to check the lenght of the wound that inmediatly starts bleeding moderately. "its just a flesh wound hold still!" "how can i hold still at a time like this!?" "damn it we need to take care of this fast. I will be the bait, akane you are the tip of the sword hold your fire until you see her whatever happens dont give away your position" "so you got some guts after all. Very well then lets go!" Both girls go separate natsuru jumps at the top of an unharmed bookshelve while akane starts running trought the corridors as silently as she cans. "yo stupid whore im right here! Come get some or are you affraid you little chicken shit!(i hope she falls at the feint)" in mere seconds the pair of blades focus at natsuru but she is able to dodge it with some effort landing swiftly in the floor a few meters behind akane. "there you are!" exclaims akane while getting ready to fire at no one else than sakura kaede who is apparently paralyzed in fear amongts all the chaos. "No! akane stop it" "better have a good reason to stop me or im gonna shoot you instead!" "just look at her for fuck sakes. Poor girl is scared shitless she has nothing to do with this. Sakura! If you can hear me leave this place now, please" The autistic girl ascents with her head and turns around heading for the nearest exit. "good girl ... now its only us" "fuck you, natsuru i should have bust that bitch" "Save your energy and ammo for our other guest she is still here..." The tension is then interrupted by the recognizable sound of the schools bell calling all the students to get back to their respective classroms. After the tune fades away the absolute silence that reigned over the library before finally returns. "natsuru i think it stopped. Looks like this bitch is affraid of being late for class or something" "thank god. We were saved by the bell" "the hell are you talking about, it was two-on-one little whore doesnt stand a chance against us" "but she could had us killed any time, she was only testing us. Maybe im wrong and i really hope so. Still lets skip school for today we might get attacked again and im not taking my chances" "so were are you going then?" "home, why dont you come with me i have a first aid kit there and you are still bleeding its gonna get worst if we dont do something about it soon" "this is nothing ... but now that you mention it in feeling a – a bit faint" "dont say a thing lemme carry you there, dont worry girl everythin is gonna be ok i promise" TO BE CONTINUED Thats it for chapter one folks, i know what you guys thinking "whats the difference between this and the anime" well you are gonna get the answer in later chapters has the underground war between kampfers scalates new levels of violence. Please rate and comment. 


End file.
